What Do You Want From Me?
by StarSlingerSnitch
Summary: When Bridge feels messed up and a burden, it's how he feels Z can help him. A song-fic one-shot for Bridge and Z to Adam Lambert's "Whataya Want From Me?" Bridge's POV.


**A/N: So when I first heard this song, I totally thought of Bridge/Z. The line "It's me, I'm a freak" just sounded so like them, since they have been called freaks before, especially Z when she was younger. Review or not, depends on your mood, though of course I'd love if you did. Bridge's POV, might be a little OCC for both him and possibly Z. Fair warning. **

_Hey, slow it down_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

_Yeah, I'm afraid._

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

I couldn't understand Z sometimes. As much as I loved her outgoing, sometimes frustrating but always entertaining nature-or was it personality, since nature is where trees and bushes and animals lived, but people do use nature to describe other's personalities-anyway. She was coming on a little strong for me and my laid-back attitude, as people always tell me I have. Well, sometimes they tell me it then tell me to stop being lazy and messing around.

"Hey Bridge, do you want to catch a remake of _The Lady in Black_? It's supposed to be even worse than the original," Z asks me, while I'm standing on my head, trying to come up with more ideas to program RIC with. Looking at her upside down makes her look even more beautiful-if that were even possible. I come down from my position to face her standing in the door frame. She looks impatient and ready with a snappy comeback. And there's a twinkle in her eye that suggests she knows something everyone else doesn't.

"I don't know Z. Scary movies aren't really my thing. Besides, I was thinking me and Boom could add a mini freezer inside RIC, since he already has a fridge. Now he could carry ice cream and stuff!" Z rolls her eyes, but is smiling.

"That's cool." I look at her skeptically, wondering if she's trying to be funny. Finally I grin at her.

"Oh, I get it. Okay, I'll think of one. Um…" My mind goes blank.

"Bridge, about the movie. You fight aliens, monsters, and robots on a daily basis and you're scared of horror movies?" Z waves away my protests with her hand. "Come on, please?"

"Sorry Z. maybe some other time. I just don't think I could do it." I shake my head. She looks downcast for a moment but the shrugs it off.

"Don't worry about it. Guess I'll go by myself then." I look at her surprised.

"No one else wanted to go?" That's a little surprising. She gives a slight smile.

"No, you were the only one I asked. Anyway, see ya." She closes the door before I can answer. I go back to standing on my head, thinking about how confusing girls can be. _What does she want from me? _I think. _What can I give her? What can I not give her?_

_There might have been a time_

_When I would give myself away_

_Oh, once upon a time,_

_I didn't give a darn._

_But now, here we are_

_So what do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

Once I suppose I would've been easier to be with. If I didn't have to deal with not only the troubles with Gruumm and the team, but also with the constant buzzing of everyone's aura, even though I wear gloves, then I might've been a better boyfriend. Or just a better person, a better friend, someone others can talk to without freaking out. Before SPD-the very few years before it-before Z, before Gruumm-I just didn't care about anything. I had not a care in the world-no universe to save, no leader to follow, I just had light shoulders. But now…everything's changed. But I know I wouldn't want to go through any of it alone without my team…and Z.

_Just don't give up,_

_I'm working it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, _

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around, hey_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

But the thing is, I don't want her to stop trying. I don't want her to give up on me, to stop trying to heal me. Oh I'm not in pain-not the pain one would think of with blood and stuff-but it's like my soul's damaged. I don't want her to give up on me, cause I'll never give up on her. I just need a little time, that's all. I won't let her down. I'll do everything I can to succeed. Even though I'm screwed and messed up, I don't want her to leave. Even if I can't give her what she wants. Despite that, I can give her whatever she wants.

_Yeah, it's plain to see_

_Baby you're beautiful_

_And there's nothing wrong with you_

_It's me, I'm a freak_

_Thanks for loving me, _

_Cause you're doing it perfectly_

_If there might have been a time_

_When I will let you slip away_

_I wouldn't even try,_

_But I think you could save my life_

Z is beautiful. Even more so then Syd, and Z doesn't even try. Even though she has powers to, that she can clone herself, she can hide that. No one she doesn't want to know about it, she can hide it from. I can't. As much as I want to, I am a freak. Unlike her, or Jack or Sky, I always need to be aware of my powers, always need to worry about it and unable to conceal it. But despite that, despite everything, Z still loves me. I love that she loves me. She does it in the best way possible. And I want to thank her for it, every time she even looks at me, but that's just another point up on my weird chart.

When it first stared, when _we_ first started, I considered ending it. I just didn't think it would work, that something would go wrong like it always does, that I would mess it up like I always do. And if she left, I wouldn't even try to get her back because I know that would be the best. But now, I don't think I could do it. I don't think I could let her go. I believe she could-_can_-save me, in more ways then she would think possible. Then anyone would ever think possible. Well, maybe in like 20 years or so, someone would actually save someone in that way that I'm thinking right now. But not now.

_Just don't give up,_

_I'm working it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, _

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around, hey_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

I just don't want her to give up on me, to leave, because then I don't know what I'd do. _I'm doing the best I can, Z. Don't leave me to face this alone. _I just need some time, some love, some space, and then I'll be everything you ever wanted. And will want. I'll give you anything you want, anything and everything, just don't leave me alone. Keep helping me, keep coming and something will happen. I'll be okay. Just don't leave me to risk failure on my own.

_Just don't give up on me!_

_I won't let you down._

_No, I won't let you down!_

Don't leave me, Z! Don't give up on me! Don't think I'm a lost cause! I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, to make you proud, to make you stay with me!

_So oh,_

_Just don't give up,_

_I'm working it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, _

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around, hey_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

It's so close, Z. I can feel it. I'm so close, I'm so close to being back to myself. Just a little longer and I'll be okay. Don't lose your faith of me in the little bit we have left, the little bit of hard road we have left to follow.

_Just don't give up,_

_I'm working it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, _

_Need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around, hey_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

I'm not going to disappoint you, Z. No matter what happens to me, I'll keep fighting, I'll keep going. I'm spurring myself on for more your comfort than mine. I'm trying so hard. And when it's done, when the last thing is over, when we're finally free, I'll help you with anything. No matter what you want from me, I'll give you it. For sticking by me through this time, for never giving up on me, I'll give you anything.


End file.
